DigiDestined of Destiny
by NavyDigiDestined3
Summary: You'l have to read to find out. Do not own Digimon. Only Shira (oc).


**TK [narrating]: We've all grown up a lot since that summer in the Digital World! Tai's in high school now. My brother Matt's trying to be a rock star. Sora's become quite a tennis player! Izzy's in high school too! Mimi and her folks moved to New York in America, and Joe's still studying to be a doctor. But for Kari and I, it's just the beginning.**

**Gazimon: Run for your lives! It's the evil Digimon Emperor!**

_[Digimon run away, but some Digimon get hit with small black rings]_

"**[chased by a ring]** That was close!" Gatomon said continuing running.

_[A Unimon comes up and attacks her]_

Back at the real world a boy name TK Takaishi the DigiDestined of Hope eating breakfast on the first day of school

"Finish your breakfast! You're going to be late for school, TK!" Ms. Takaishi said to TK.

"New school, new apartment, and same old lumpy oatmeal. I'm done mom! I'm leaving!" TK said getting up doing the dishes.

"Sorry I can't drive you to school, TK, but I have to write this article before deadline. It's all about the historical significance of toilet paper." Ms. Takaishi said not enjoying her article.

"It's okay. I'll walk. Seeya later." TK said walking out.

At the elevator. There's a girl and a younger boy on their way down.

"How's it goin?" TK ask the girl and the younger boy.

"Fine, thank you." the girl said a little shy.

"That's great. My name's TK, my mom and I just moved into the building. I'm in seventh grade, class A by the way. Nice to meet you." TK said polity to the girl and younger boy.

"My name's Yolei. Would you like to walk to school with us? It takes about 12.3 minutes, and that's if there's no wind of course." Yolei said to TK asking him would like to walk to school with them, "Oh, and this is Cody."

"Welcome to the building, TK. And hurry, we don't want to be late on our first day!" Cody said bowing polity.

As they were walking to school Cody ask Yolei if she could come to his house to fix his computer.

"**[looks to kids playing soccer] **Wha? Tai? I'm seeing things." TK said looking at the kids playing soccer.

**Kid: Here ya go, Davis! **_[TK catches the soccer ball]_

"Thanks, great catch!" the boy with goggles said to TK.

"You look familiar. Must be the goggles." TK said throwing the ball back to the goggle kid as he walks inside the school

**Kid: Hey Davis, you're holding up the game!**

"Huh? **[kicks the soccer ball]**" the boy said kicking the ball back.

"What am I talking about? That couldn't be Tai. He's a better soccer player than that kid!" TK said as he walks to class.

[INT. - CLASSROOM]

"What luck! You're in my class again, Kari!" the boy name Davis said.

"Hi Kari, Davis!" a 11-year-old girl said knowing the two.

"Hi Davis, Shira!" Kari said to the two.

Shira is 11 years old she has long brownish mahogany hair to her shoulders. Has a brown left eye and her right eye is a blackish-blue color.

"The weirdest thing just happened. Some kid said I reminded him of someone. Probably thinks I'm a famous movie star." Davis said making Shira laugh.

_[CUT TO: EXT. - DAY - DIGIWORLD]_

"Tai, help! TAI!" Agumon said calling for Tai.

_[Tai sees the call on his digivice]_

_[BACK IN THE CLASSROOM]_

**Teacher: I'm Mr. Hamasaki, I'll be your teacher, and I'd like you to all welcome a new student.**

"Nice to meet you. I'm TK!" TK said bowing to the class.

"It's that kid!" Davis said seeing the kid.

**Mr. Hamasaki: You can take a seat next to the girl with the...camera around her neck.**

"Together again!" TK said knowing Kari.

"Just like old times." Kari said know him also.

"Wha!" Davis said blushing as Shira laughs.

"It looks like someone's jealous." Shira said laughing at Davis.

"Our teacher looks like...Ogremon!" TK said comparing the teacher to an Ogremon

**Kari: *laughs***

_[BACK IN THE DIGIWORLD]_

**Biyomon, Tentomon, Patamon: *screams***

"Don't let Snimon catch us! This praying mantis digimon can cut through anything with his Twin Sickles attack!" Tentomon said to Biyomon and Patamon.

_**Twin Sickles!**_

"Oh, no! Biyomon, Tentomon!" Patamon said worry for his friends.

_[BACK WITH AGUMON]_

"Agumon!" Tai said seeing Agumon.

"Tai? You're here!" Agumon said glad to see his partner.

"You've got to digivolve!" Tai said holding his Digivice.

"That's why I need your help. I can't digivolve." Agumon said trying to digivolve.

"What, did you forget how? It's just like riding a bicycle. Now start peddling and digivolve!" Tai said to Agumon

**Digimon Emperor: It's no use. Not while I have the dark digivice. There's no way he can digivolve. **

"Move your tails!" Gatomon shouts running to a hiding place.

"We're gonna need some more help. I better call the others!" Tai shouts sending a message to everyone.

_[INT. - COMPUTER LAB]_

"'Come to the digital world. The digimon need our help'?" Yolei said reading the message, "Hmm, must be a link to an online game. Let's see who sent it. Tai Kamiya. Hey, there's a girl in seventh grade with the same last name. This must be hers!"

"How does your mom like the new apartment TK?" Kari said to TK putting their shoes on.

"She hasn't seen it yet! She's been on the computer the whole time." TK said answering Kari's question as Daivs runs to them.

"Hey, buddy!" Davis shouts at him still jealous.

"His name isn't buddy. It's TK." Kari said correcting Davis.

"Alright TJ or JB or whatever it is. How do you know Kari?" Davis ask TK still very jealous.

"How do I know her? You're jealous of me!" TK said guessing about what Davis meant.

"I'm not jealous of anybody!" Davis shouts lying to them.

"Sounds like it to me." Shira said scaring the crap out of Davis.

"Shira don't do that I know you're pretty good at sneaking but you've got to stop doing that!" Davis said spook out when Shira snuck up behind him.

Yolei walks to us with a paper in her hand.

"Hi Yolei!" TK said to Yolei.

"You're Kari Kamiya?" Yolei ask Kari about her name.

"Yes, why?" Kari said answering Yolei's question.

"Are you related to Tai? He sent this email!" Yolei said seeing the email.

"My brother needs us!" Kari said reading the email he sent her.

Everyone runs down the hall to the computer room.

"Yolei I'm glad I ran into you. I need to use the computer room right away!" Izzy said seeing the others here.

"You mean the legendary former computer club president is looking for me? I'm honored!" Yolei said feeling very honored.

"What's up, Izzy?" TK ask knowing Izzy.

"Tai sent us an urgent email!" Kari said showing him the email.

"I got one too. I was about to send an answer when the battery on my computer ran out . I should have recharged it after I played Trigonometry trivia on the Internet last night. But boy, talk about fun!" Izzy said remembering the game her played last night.

_[EXT. - DIGITAL WORLD]_

"It's from Izzy!" Tai said reading the email from Izzy, "He's got Kari and TK with him!"

"Tai, come here quick!" Agumon said finding something.

[INT. - COMPUTER ROOM]

"What's the Digital World? Is it a new theme park? I bet they have some great rides!" Yolei said asking about the Digital World.

"I heard it from Tai once. He said there were a lot of Digimon there. Whatever they are." Davis said remembering what Tai told him and Shira.

Shira sees the Digivices she gasps because she has the same ones as her.

"You two know Tai?" TK asks Shira and Daivs.

"They play on the same soccer team." Kari said to TK, "Expect Shira she's a not sports player."

"I've got an idea! Let's all go to the Digital World!" Yolei said suggesting the idea to us.

"Yolei, weren't you coming over? You said you'd fix my computer!" Cody said walking in the computer room.

"Oh, sorry. I forgot." Yolei said apologizing to Cody

_[INT. - CAVE in the DIGITAL WORLD]_

"Look at this Tai!" Agumon said looking at two eggs with two different crests.

"It's got the crest of Courage! Is it an egg?" Tai said looking at the first egg, "But the other one I don't know."

"I've never seen an egg with a spike through it!" Agumon said seeing the two eggs.

"Must have been hard on the chicken that laid that thing!" Gatomon said since she might be right about that.

"Let's have a closer look." Tai said touching the egg with Courage on it.

Tai tries to lift the DigiEgg with the crest of Courage. As he does, three lights fly out of the egg

"They look like fireflies! Or really fast ones!" Tai said seeing the lights fly out.

_[in the COMPUTER ROOM]_

"We're going back to the digital world!" Izzy said excited to be going back to the Digital World.

"I'm going with you!" Daivs shouts going with them.

"Not just anybody can go. You need a digivice!" TK said showing Davis his Digivice.

"Shira don't you have the same thing?" Davis ask her shocking everyone.

Flashes of light fly out of the computer, one landing with Davis, the other two with Yolei and Cody.

"What's this?" Daivs ask them about the object in his hand.

"A digivice!?" TK and Shira shouts together shock about it.

"It's a different model than the ones we have." Kari said comparing her Digivice to hers, "But how does Shira have one if she doesn't have a partner?"

"We better go while the gate to the digital world is still open." Izzy said to the others.

"How long will it be open for?" TK ask about the gate being open.

"Can I get Donkey Madness on this thing?" Daivs ask Izzy about the Digivice.

"It's not a game! If the digital world sends you a digivice, there must be a reason and you should take it seriously." Izzy said with a serious look on his face.

"I'm not waiting any longer. I'm going to help my brother." Kari said pointing her Digivice to computer.

Kari is sucked in the computer. Then Shira points her Digivice to the computer getting suck in then TK.

"**(to Davis)**Your turn! Unless you're scared." Izzy said joking with Davis.

"I'm there!" Davis said getting suck in the computer.

_[Transfer to Digiworld]_

"My first time being downloaded. So this is the Digital World? Woah! This place comes with a new wardrobe!" Davis said seeing new clothes on him.

Shira's clothes also change. She was wearing a red tank top with short jean jacket with a hawk on the back. She was also wearing black jean fit for agility along with brown also fit for agility.

**Digimon Emperor: Ha! There are visitors in my garden and they weren't on the guest list.**

_[there's a signal on the digivice]_

"Shira how did you get a Digivice?" Kari said still shock about it.

"I'm not sure I always had it with me for as long as I can remember." Shira said answering Kari's question.

"This place doesn't seem so scary. The way Tai described it, there were monsters everywhere! What's a vending machine does out here?" Daivs said seeing a vending machine here,

Numemon fly out of the vending machine and dance around Davis.

**TK, Shira, and Kari: *laugh***

"Very funny. So, were those Digimon? Are there more of them?" Daivs ask Kari and TK.

"Yeah, tons of them. But, there are a lot cuter ones than that." Kari said to Davis as he and Shira follow Kari and TK.

"And a lot scarier ones, too!" TK said seeing Shira not scare.

Tai sees TK and Kari but doesn't notice Davis or Shira…yet.

"TK!" Patamon said flying to TK.

"I'm glad to see you Patamon!" TK said happy to see his part.

Kari and Gatomon were happy to see each other also.

"You guys made it!" Tai said glad to see Kari and TK.

"I told the others you'd be alright Tai." Davis said to Tai as Shira stays quiet.

"Davis, Shira? What are you two doing here?" Tai ask them why they're here.

"Your tail ring! Tell me what happened!" Kari said noticing Gatomon doesn't have her tail ring.

_[Scene shows Gatomon being attacked by a Unimon, and losing her tail ring]_

"One day, a bossy human appeared and started making Digimon his slaves. He says 'I am the Digimon Emperor!' I heard we're all going to have to punch a time clock, too." Gatomon said explaining to them what happen.

"You mean there are more humans besides us? There goes the neighborhood…" TK said shock about it, "By the way Tai your friend Shira has a Digivice and it was not from those light."

"He's got this strange new dark Digivice that makes us unable to digivolve!" Gatomon said telling them about a Digivice

"Show her yours!" TK said to Davis.

"This one?" Daivs ask showing Gatomon his Digivice.

"You work for the Digimon Emperor!" Gatomon shouts seeing the Digivice.

"I got mine when it came out of the computer!" Davis said telling Gatomon she's wrong.

"***thinking* **So that's what came out of the DigiEgg when I touched it. Three new Digivices! But why did Davis get one? What's his purpose in the Digital World? And more importantly, who got the other two?" Tai thought about the Digivices, "Also how does Shira already have a Digivice without us knowing about it?"

Yolei was trying to get Izzy to talk about what happen to the others.

_[INT. - CAVE in the DIGITAL WORLD]_

"The dark digivice is draining our power making us weak as newborn

Kittens." Gatomon said as her ears sulk down.

"That's why you couldn't digivolve!" Tai said to Agumon finally getting it.

"Yeah! If I could digivolve, he wouldn't stand a chance!" Agumon said wishing he could digivolve.

"The Digimon Emperor uses these powerful dark rings to take control of the digimon!" Gatomon said telling them about the dark rings.

"If the rings catch you, you're a slave for life!" Patamon said warning about the dark rings.

Gatomon: "These collars do everything expect get rid of fleas!" Gatomon said telling us more about the Dark Rings.

"I'll slap a dark ring on the Digimon Emperor!" Shira said shocking Tai, Davis, and Kari.

"You've hung out with Davis way too much." Tai said getting frighten about the strength she might have.

**Digimon Emperor: Oh, you think so? Well, this is just a game to me, and I'm afraid that if you can't play by my rules, then I'm just going to have to disqualify you. Who will destroy you? Eeny, meeny, miney, mon! Attack, Monochromon!**

**Monochromon: Roar!**

_[in the CAVE]_

"Looks like a deflated beach ball! No wonder, it has a spike through it!" TK said looking at the egg, "But what about the other egg?"

"Not sure but they're heavier than my mom's meatloaf." Tai said trying to lift it up.

"It won't budge!" TK said trying to lit it but fail.

"Move over. This is a woman's job!" Kari said but fail.

"Too bad we don't have a woman here to help." TK said but felt a chill coming from Shira.

"Fine I'll lift the other DigiEgg." Shira said going to the mystery egg.

"I pump iron all the time! Let me do it!" Davis said wanting to try.

Davis tries to lift it, and succeeds along with Shira lifting the other egg.

"What'd I tell you? Light as a feather!" Davis said showing them.

"Yeah it ain't that heavy!" Shira said to them showing them the egg.

"There's a problem!" Tai said seeing something.

Two light shines, and a small blue creature emerges from it. While a yellow fox emerges from the other light.

"Free at last! Free at last! You moved the digiegg! My name's Veemon. You can just call me Veemon." the creature name Veemon said to Davis.

"And I am Renamon thank you setting me free." the fox said to Shira.

"I'm Davis." Davis said to Veemon.

"My name is Shira." Shira said getting nervous.

Agumon: "I've heard of Veemon! Supposedly he's a fun-loving, adventure-seeking little digimon that brings you good luck. But I thought he was just a legend!" Agumon said telling them about Veemon, "Renamon is a strong and stealthy digimon like a ninja. She's one mean fighter with her Diamond Storm."

"I'm real and I've waited my whole life to meet you, Davis!" Veemon said to Davis.

"I have also waited my whole life foe you too Shira." Renamon said to Shira noticing she's getting nervous, "Do not worry I am a friend and will not hurt."

"I think you've got the wrong guy." Daivs said confuse about all this.

"You're the one all right, because you were the only one who was able to

move the DigiEgg of Courage!" Veemon said to Davis about the DigiEgg, "Just like your friend Shira was able to move the DigiEgg of Destiny."

_[Everything starts to shake]_

"What's that, an earthquake?" Shira said getting frighten about the shaking.

"Look up there!" TK said seeing a Monochromon.

_[Monochromon attacks them from above]_

"That's a digimon!" Renamon shouts protecting Shira.

**[DIGIMON ANALYZER]**

"Monochromon! His shell is harder than diamonds! His attack, Volcanic Strike, sends out millions of fireballs!" TK said telling them about the digimon.

_**Pepper breath!**_

_**Boom bubble!**_

_**Monochromon: Volcanic Strike!**_

"Let's go!" TK said running out.

Everyone runs out of the cave with Shira, Renamon, Davis, Veemon higher up.

[OUTSIDE the CAVE]

"Davis, Shira!" Tai said shouts from below.

"Davis, hurry up and open the DigiEgg!" Veemon said to Davis about the DigiEgg.

"Shira you must open the DigiEgg of Destiny." Renamon said to Shira about the DigiEgg.

"Davis, Shira get down here!" Tai said worry about their safely.

Monochromon sends VOLCANIC STRIKE, knocking them off the cliff.

**Davis, Shira, and Veemon: Ahh!**

Renamon catches Shira putting her down when they land on the ground.

"Davis, are you okay?" Veemon ask Daivs, "Tell me what hurts!"

Davis: "Everything but my earlobes." Davis said aching.

"Shira are you hurt?" Renamon ask Shira if she's hurt.

"No I don't think s-OW!" Shira said wincing in pain, "Maybe not my ankle hurts a little."

"You control the DigiEgg of Courage! But you've got to use your courage to open it!" Veemon said to Davis.

"Shira you also control the DigiEgg of Destiny." Renamon said to Shira about her DigiEgg.

"Davis! Get up, it's not safe!" Shira said sensing something as her eyes turn gray.

Whenever Shira senses evil her eyes turn gray.

"I can digivolve if you open up the DigiEgg, but you must have courage to do it!" Veemon said to Davis trying to help him.

"Tai!" Agumon said trying to fight the Monochromon

"We've got to get out of here!" TK suggests to everyone.

"Kari?" Gatomon ask Kari if she's hurt.

"I can't move my ankle!" Kari said not able to move her ankle.

"We're sitting ducks here!" Tai said to everyone.

**Monochromon: Roar! **

Monochromon runs at Kari, who can't move.

"Kari's in trouble! You want courage? I'll show you!" Davis said opening the DigiEgg.

"I'll help also!" Shira said opening her DigiEgg.

**DIGIAMOUR ENERGIZE! Veemon, amour digivolve to...Flamedramon; The Fire of Courage!**

**DIGIAMOUR ENERGIZE! Renamon, amour digivolve to…Kuihomon; Warroir of Destiny!**

"AMOUR digivolve?" Tai ask himself.

"What's that?" Davis and Shira ask together.

_Flamedramon the amour digivolve from Veemon, he used the DigiEgg of Courage to amour digivolve. His 'Fire Rocket' attack will charbroil the enemy like a well-done steak! _

_Kuihomon the amour digivolve from Renamon when she used the DigiEgg of Destiny to amour digivolve. Her Ice Lance allows her to create an ice seal when she hits it with her staff ice spears shoots straight out at the enemy._

**Digimon Emperor: Amour Digivolve? Against the power of my dark Digivice, they shouldn't be able to Digivolve at all! Hmm...they're more resourceful than I thought.**

**Monochromon: Roar! Volcanic Strike!**

"Ahh!" everyone said surprise about the new Digivolution.

_**Fire Rocket!**_

_**Ice Lance!**_

"Barbeque that Dark Ring, Flamedramon, Kuihomon!" Gatomon shouts to Flamedramon and Kuihomon.

Flamedramon and Kuihomon fights with Monochromon, and breaks the dark ring. They de-digivolves after the fight.

"Woah, what's this?" Shira ask about the small computer-like device.

Davis and Shira was holding a small computer-like device in their hands.

"That's a good Monochromon!" Kari said cooing the Monochromon

_[DIGIMON EMPEROR'S PLACE]_

**Wormmon: You summoned me, oh evil Emperor?**

**Digimon Emperor: I believe we have found ourselves a worthy foe at last.**

**Wormmon: Great! Just one question: What's a foe?**

_[with the KIDS...]_

"Goodbye, Monochromon! Don't forget to write!" Kari said waving goodbye.

"I can't believe the Digimon Emperor could turn such a nice digimon into such an evil creature." TK said shock about the Dark Rings.

"Nice working with you, Davis. Let's do it again sometime." Veemon said holding out his hand.

"Great!" Davis said shaking hands with him.

"It will be an honor to be partners with you Shira." Renamon said to Shira bowing to her.

"Sure and let's be friends also." Shira said holding out her hand.

She and Renamon shake hands making official to fight along side each other.

Tai: "Hey that Amour digivolving was pretty cool!" Tai said to Davis and Shira

"Even though the rest of us can't digivolve, I'm sure that you new kids will take care of the Digimon Emperor with no problem!" Agumon said having conference in Shira and the new DigiDestined.

"Leave it to us!" Veemon said giving a thumbs up.

"Davis, Shira you two were really brave back there in that battle, but I noticed that you broke your goggles Davis." Tai said taking off his goggles, "And as we know, the leader of the DigiDestined just wouldn't look right without them. So here, I want you to have mine. Shira here's a pair for you"

"Wow/Cool!" Davis and Shira said looking at the goggles on them.

"They look real cute!" Kari said making Daivs and Shira blush.

"The sun's going down. Now we can relax!" Patamon said seeing the sun go down.

"Why's that?" TK and Shira ask Patamon about the sun.

"The Digimon Emperor never appears at night!" Gatomon said them about the Digimon Emperor not appearing at night.

"Tai, but it's getting kind of late. Don't you guys need to go home soon?" Agumon ask Tai about getting home.

"That's right. I'm not even sure if we can get home! Careful, never stay too long." Tai said walking off with the others.

They walk towards the TV not knowing Renamon is behind them.

_[Back at the Computer room]_

"Hey, Izzy, Cody's back. Can we go to the digital world now?" Yolei ask Izzy about the Digital World.

"The gate might close." Izzy said to Yolei

"What does it mean when the light on that thing goes on?" Yolei ask him about the Gate.

"What thing?" Izzy ask trying to hide it.

"That thing on the computer! I just saw the light go on." Yolei said pointing to the computer.

"Hey, let me in! It's Davis!" Davis shouts at the TV on their side glows.

_[Transfer from Digiworld]_

"You don't see that everyday." Agumon said surprise and shock about what happen, "Hey where's Renamon?"

"Woah!" everyone shouts landing in the computer room.

They all land on top of each other with a little yellow fox digimon lands on Shira's head.

"You're crushing my brownies!" Izzy shouts worry about his brownies.

**Narrator: While Davis and the others returned to the real world, the Digimon Emperor was planning his next attack. Can the Digidestined stop him? Find out next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters!**


End file.
